In general, the present invention relates to assemblies, and, in particular, the present invention relates to a telecommunication assembly, associated DSX module, and backplane circuit boards therefor.
A digital signal cross connect (DSX) module is a passive telecommunication module that is disposed between, and couples together two active sections of telecommunication network equipment. DSX modules function as test access points allowing users to monitor or reroute telecommunication signals running through the network equipment. Only occasionally does the need arise to test or reroute these signals.
Current telecommunication assemblies include a PCB backplane with permanently mounted connectors on the back, which serves as a back wall for each assembly, and removable jack modules that connect to the backplane. A major disadvantage with these assemblies is that if one circuit on the PCB backplane becomes inoperable, the entire PCB backplane must be removed and replaced. This replacement makes the entire assembly inoperable for a given amount of time. Moreover, it is very costly to replace the entire backplane when only one of its hundreds of circuits goes xe2x80x9cbadxe2x80x9d. In addition, many assemblies cannot function without every jack module installed in the assembly because the single backplane is not closed circuited. Further, the singular PCB backplane prevents jacks mounted thereon from easily coupling to the network equipment because they do not protrude outward in stair-step fashion without costly modifications to the connectors themselves.
In addition, the assemblies do not have DSX module guides, which also act as structural supports, thereby resulting in fragile assemblies. Self-closing doors are also not provided in current DSX assemblies to protect the interior of the assemblies when a particular DSX module is absent from a slot. Current designs have a removable plate that screws or snaps into position when the DSX module is removed. This is very cumbersome and time consuming to operate.
A telecommunication assembly is provided that has a plurality of slots for receiving a plurality of modules therein. The telecommunication assembly couples to a telecommunication network and includes a plurality of distinct backplane circuit boards secured therein for each coupling to one of the plurality of modules.
Each of the plurality of distinct backplane circuit boards include a bounding edge and a back side partially encompassed by the bounding edge. A plurality of first connectors are coupled to the back side for receiving a telecommunication signal from the telecommunication network, a front side is coupled to the back side, and a second connector is mounted on the front side and spaced apart from the at least one jack for coupling to one of the plurality of modules.
The telecommunication assembly is operable with one or more of the plurality of distinct backplane circuit boards removed from the assembly. What""s more, the back side of each of the plurality of distinct backplane circuit boards is stepped, staggering at least one of the plurality of first connectors for easy access. The plurality of first connectors are coupled to the back side and are mounted to the bounding edge of the each of the plurality of distinct backplane circuit boards.
A pair of guide ridges are attached to the telecommunication assembly for guiding the plurality of distinct backplane circuit boards when installed in, and removed from, the telecommunication assembly. At least one notch is formed in the bounding edge of each of the plurality of distinct backplane circuit boards. A plurality of tines are coupled to the telecommunication assembly with at least one of the plurality of tines partially extending into one of the notches on the backplane circuit boards.
A plurality of stops are disposed on the telecommunication assembly against which the bounding edge of each of the plurality of distinct backplane circuit boards abuts. A plurality of guide walls are disposed in the assembly for defining the plurality of slots, serving to guide each of the plurality of modules into the telecommunication assembly, and providing structural support to the telecommunication assembly.
At least one projection or strip is disposed on each of the guide walls for aiding in guiding each of the plurality of modules into the telecommunication assembly. Each of the modules includes a flange mounted thereon for gripping by an operator. An aperture is disposed in the assembly for receiving a tab mounted on one of the modules upon insertion of each of the plurality of modules into one of the plurality of slots. Moreover, each of the plurality of distinct backplane circuit boards are secured in parallel with one of the plurality of modules when inserted into one of the slots.